Elevate
by jessy.henderson
Summary: Serie de one shots de los pingüinos inspirados en el segundo álbum de big time Rush. Ultima canción: Intermission, la imagen pertenece al video o el capítulo, espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1 La musica contigo es mejor

Hola mis queridos lectores pues esta es una idea que venía trayendo desde hace tiempo y además como hay varias chicas que les gusta los pingüinos y también Big Time Rush dije ¿Por qué no? Así que hice esta serie de One Shots de la canciones del álbum de "Elevate" espero y les guste.

Dependiendo de las canciones serán solo parejas como en este primer capítulo o vengan más personajes esto es desprendiendo de la canción, próxima pareja Kowalski y Stacy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie, el álbum "Elevate" le pertenece a la banda Big Time Rush pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 1:** **La música contigo es mejor.**

Estaba sentado justo afuera del salón de clases con los audífonos puestos escuchando música sencilla con palabras de amor que para mí no tenían sentido he sufrido tantas decepciones que la verdad ya no creía en eso, antes cantaba pero ahora ya no, seguía ahí sentado hasta que una chica se sentó a mi lado.

La observe poco notando que tenía cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos piel levemente morena y complexión delgada, ella también me miro solo unos segundos paso el tiempo y ambos seguíamos ahí esto empezaba a estar incómodo así que decidí hablar.

-Hola- Murmure no muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo ni siquiera sabía porque lo hacía pero ya no había marcha atrás.

-Hola- También murmuró ella confundida, bien ya había dado el primer paso ¿Ahora qué? No sabía que más decirle.

-Eh dime ¿Te gusta la música?- Se me ocurrió ya que yo estaba escuchando esta aburrida canción al menos para mí lo era.

-Demasiado veo que ahora mismo estas escuchando algo- Asentí mientras le daba uno de mis audífonos.

-Son muy buenas canciones- ¿En serio? Yo no pensaba eso pero supongo que a ella le gustaba esta clase de música.

-Pues puedes escucharlas cuando quieras- Vaya apenas la conocía y ya la estaba invitando a escuchar música conmigo.

-Por mi encantada de escuchar música contigo- Eso me hizo extrañarme y sentir algo raro en el estómago.

-Soy Skipper un placer conocerte- Le estire gentilmente mi mano mientras me acercaba un poco a ella.

-Yo soy Marlene el placer es mío Skipper- Estrecho gentilmente mi mano y sonriéndome ampliamente.

Y así empezó nuestra amistad, siempre que llegábamos y esperábamos la clase yo le compartía la música que tenía que por cierto a ella le encantaba mucho esas canciones extrañamente después de conocerla las canciones empezaron a tener sentido para mí cuando antes no lo tenían para mí y no sabía porque.

Después de eso le confesé que cantaba aunque ya no lo hacía porque simplemente dejo de gustarme pero resulta que ella también cantaba pero que a ella le daba mucha pena en público era bastante aceptable, pero si yo cantaba era para ella un día cante para ella y al siguiente ella canto para mi debíamos estar solos ya que ella se apenaba demasiado finalmente descubrí que tenía una voz hermosa.

Hoy sería el día que a través de una canción que le escribí le diría lo que sentía espero y logre entender lo que quiero decirle porque confesarlo me sería muy difícil, yo no era de confesarse libremente así que solo llegue como cualquier día, le di la letra de la canción pero pareció no entender la indirecta solo me dijo que esa canción seria fu favorita y nada más como cualquier cosa entonces se me ocurrió una idea pero ¿Declarármele? No sabía si era buena idea pero supongo que debía hacerlo.

-Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado después de todo era especial para ti- Espero que tuviera con eso dicho o al menos me entendiera lo que quería decirle.

-Muchas gracias Skipper será mi favorita siempre- Creo que aún no había entendido totalmente lo que trataba de decirle sino habría dicho otra cosa.

-Es especial para ti porque eres muy importante para mí- Ya no quería decir más estaba bastante apenado no era de expresarme.

-Tú también lo eres para mí Skipper de otra manera más allá- ¿Igual sentía lo mismo que yo? No podía creerlo era verdad ¿No estaba soñando?

-Eso significa que tú también ¿Lo sientes?- Quería estar totalmente seguro de eso y no malinterpretar las cosas y arruinar todo esto.

-Claro que lo siento Skipper desde el primer día- Vaya esto no fue muy difícil creo que yo solamente lo imagine difícil cuando no lo era.

-Yo desde el primer día sabía que si necesitaba a alguien estarías tu- Confesé muy apenado por mis palabras nunca fui así pero creo que ella era la excepción.

-Y siempre lo estaré Skipper- Este amor es tan perfecto, dudo que alguien algún día pudiera romperse este amor que nos tenemos.

-Sabes Marlene, la música contigo suena mejor- Todo con ella iba mejor, solía pensar que el amor era algo tonto que habían inventado pero con ello todo era mejor.

 **Nota de la autora: Les recuerdo que este solo es un fic inspirado en las canciones, si escuchan la letra en español seguramente verán mucho en este one shot (estos son cortos) decidí que para el primer capítulo seria mi pareja favorita pero incluiré más parejas, así que dígame ¿Quieren que la continúe? Si es así comenten por favor me haría de mucha ayuda gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo de lo contrario la historia no continuara.**

 **La imagen que aparece corresponde al video de la canción la cual irá cambiando dependiendo del video o en caso de que no haya video pondré una imagen que más o menos represente el capítulo.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2 Demuéstramelo

Hola mis queridos lectores aquí el segundo capítulo de esta serie de one shots para las rushers sabrán que el álbum tiene doce canciones que serán el número de capítulos que tendrá esta serie además si quieren una pareja en especial solo coméntenla espero les esté gustando y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie, el álbum "Elevate" le pertenece a la banda Big Time Rush pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 2: Demuéstramelo.**

Llegaba a la fiesta algo tarde pero no tanto lo suficiente para saber que ella ya estaría ahí, enseguida la busque con la mirada había tanta gente que era difícil encontrarla pero no me rendirá hasta verla, después de caminar entre tanta gente logre verla ella igual me miro me acerque a ella.

-Hola- Me dijo mientras yo me quedaba ahí parado enfrente de ella la gente bailaba, charlaba y convivía yo solo estaba parado enfrente de ella era donde yo quería estar.

-Hola- Le dije mientras le sonreía, no hay manera de me aleje de ella, ella bastante hermosa para hacerlo en serio haría esto ahora estaba más que seguro.

Pensé en empezar a charlar con ella como lo había planeado pero una canción empezó a sonar, ella enseguida sonrió, tomo mi mano y me llevo a la pista de baile, ella tiro de mí logre sentir su piel estaba temblando note que era por los nervios, si así quiere jugar bien, que comience el juego.

-Bailas muy bien Stacy- Rompí el silencio que desde hace un segundos se había formado entre nosotros.

-Gracias, tú no te mueves nada mal- Reí ante eso yo nunca fui un experto bailando mucho menos ahora.

-¿En serio? No muchos me lo dicen la verdad no soy mucho de bailar- Pocas veces salía a bailar y eso solo con mis amigos.

-¿Qué es lo tuyo Kowalski?- ¿Enserio quería saberlo? No sé a muchos les parecía algo aburrido.

-Sonará extraño o aburrido pero lo mío es la ciencia- Desde hace mucho tiempo más que nada.

-No me suena aburrido, es bastante interesante- Este era el momento perfecto para comenzar lo que planee.

-¿Tienes novio? Que pregunta claro que tienes eres una linda chica- Sabia de sobra que no tenía novio.

-No, no tengo ¿Y tú tienes novia?- Que alguien te preguntara eso ya significaba mucho, un gran avance.

-Aun no pero en eso estoy- Quería que fuera ella desde el otro día que la vi peri antes tenía algo que ver

Quería ver si ella tenía lo que necesito, que me demuestre en la manera en que me abraza, la manera en la que me controla, me acelera pero a la vez me calma, cuando estoy solo en un mal momento ella puede mejorarlo.

-¿Tienes alguien en mente?- Después de todo chicas como ella gustan de chicos como yo y chicos como yo gustan de chicas como ella.

-Por supuesto tengo a la chica perfecta- ¿Se dará cuenta que es ella o no? A veces las chicas tenían un sexto sentido infalible.

-Pues será una chica muy afortunada te deseo suerte- Lo último lo dijo con cierto desaire, esto debía empezar.

-Gracias y dime ¿Tú no tienes a alguien?- Seria momento de empezar y terminar de una vez este juego.

-Tenía alguien en mente pero no creo que se pueda- Le volví a sonreír sabiendo el efecto que causaba en ella.

-Deberías hacer algo dudo que se resista a ti- Quería ver si era capaz de dar el primer paso.

-Lo haré solo espero que no se enoje conmigo- Me pregunte porque diría eso cuando sus labios tocaron los míos.

-Pensaba hacerlo yo pero creo que me ganaste- Le dije una vez que termino el beso más increíble de mi vida.

-Entonces todo eso que dijiste ¿Era yo?- No puedo creer que no se diera cuenta trate de ser lo más claro posible.

-Claro que hablaba sobre ti digo solo si tú también quieres- Creo que después del beso es más que claro.

-Dices que tienes a la chica perfecta ¿En verdad crees que soy yo?- Claro que lo creía, no lo dudaba ni un segundo.

-Demuéstramelo- Solo eso le dije antes de volver a besarla, desde luego que tenía que demostrarle que yo también era su chico perfecto.

 **Nota de la autora: Les recuerdo que esta es solo una adaptación de las canciones si ven más cosas es porque yo le agrego cosas para que no quede tan corto (Los one shots son cortos pero no tanto como me salieron al principio) pero si escuchan la canción subtitulada en español vera que mayor parte del capítulo concuerda con la canción ojala les haya gustado.**

 **La imagen que aparece corresponde al video de la canción la cual irá cambiando dependiendo del video, en caso de que no haya video pondré una imagen que trate de representar el capítulo. Próxima pareja Rico y Percky.**

 **Guest: Wazaa, efectivamente esta es la historia, fue solo una idea que tenía que hacerla realidad, solo trate de adaptarla lo mejor posible a la canción veo que lo logre gracias por ello, en serio gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo, saludos.**

 **Mari pie85: Gracias me alegro que te haya gustado, los one shots seguirán el curso del álbum y bueno quise empezar por mi pareja favorita, yo la puse demasiadas veces hasta que acabe como en esta, creo que quedo mucho mejor así, saludos.**

 **MabelCunningham-Madie:** **Lo** **se** **,** **era** **de** **romance** **así** **que** **trate** **de** **hacerlo** **lo** **mas** **hermoso** **posible** **,** **claro** **que** **continuaré, ese fue el de hoy espero te haya gustado, saludos.**

 **BelenKatherine19:** **Te** **entiendo** **yo** **amo las dos cosas así que no dude en juntarlos (además de su enorme parecido en ambas), pues yo seguiré el orden del álbum, somos rushers de corazón, saludos.**

 **Wolf-face:** **Gracias** **trate** **de** **hacer** **estos** **one** **shots** **balanceados** **tanto** **para** **las rushers como para los que no son porque sé que no todo mundo conoce a esta banda, claro yo recomiendo sus canciones son generales y muy hermosas, por el momento iré con parejas oficiales ya como por el quinto querré que ustedes elijan las parejas, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3 De nuevo

Hola mis queridos lectores pues los cuatro primeros capítulo como han visto han sido de parejas que yo he elegido previamente pero a partir del capítulo cinco ustedes podrán elegir la pareja del próximo capítulo en caso de que sea de romance porque hay canciones que no hablan de amor y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie, el álbum "Elevate" le pertenece a la banda Big Time Rush pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 3: De nuevo.**

Otra vez cometí un error siempre hacia eso nadie se sorprendería yo era así a nadie le afectaba pero ahora si a alguien le había afectado, me salí de control y ahora estaba a punto de perderla este pequeño error podría hacer que todo terminara ¿Por qué soy así? No lo sé pero ella era la única que me había aceptado así y no lo podía arruinar ahora no lo haré.

Voy hacia donde esta ella la observo desde lejos aún tiene esa mirada que me pone en marcha, no puedo decir nada acerca sobre ella, solo sé que no la dejaría ir no ahora, antes me pido finalizar me dijo "se acabó" y yo dije "no se ha acabado" así que empezaremos de nuevo, enamorándonos de nuevo; por primera vez, sé que trato de no enfrentar la verdad pero la única verdad es que nadie me amaría como ella, su amor es estático me acerca a ti solo sé que no quiero dejarte ir.

Me acerque a ella estaba dispuesto a hablar iría hacia ella porque era mi controladora y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir además no podía alejarse de ella aunque quisiera ella era estática y me atraía a sí.

-Estoy listo para iniciar de nuevo- Le dije firmemente, era como si me estuviera enamorando de nuevo por segunda vez ¿Sabes cómo se siente?

Ella no contesto solo me miro no podía leer su mirada, no sabía lo que pensaba esta sensación de incertidumbre me llevaba a la izquierda, derecha, atrás y hacia un lado ella niega tampoco quiere aceptarlo pero la verdad es que nadie me amara como ella lo hace por eso no la dejaría ir.

-No sé qué decirte Rico- Por fin hablo con esa voz que parecía como el inicio de una canción.

-En verdad listo para iniciar de nuevo- Le volví a decir seguro, no quería dejarla ir no debía dejarla ir me repetía.

Ella me miraba insegura y con miedo no la culpaba si me daba esta oportunidad estoy seguro que la enamoraría de nuevo ¿Sabrá cómo me siento? Sabrá cómo se siente esto.

-Di algo- Le pedí porque no aguantaba su silencio era incómodo porque me daba demasiado en que pensar.

Hay algo que me hizo aguantar, tal vez hay algo que me impide seguir adelante pero en el momento que la veo sé que estaré a su lado eso lo tengo muy presente ¿Por qué no ha tomado una decisión? ¿La habré lastimado tanto?

-Solo intentar de nuevo- Apenas podía pronunciar esas palabras claramente debido a mi problema del habla que para ella nunca fue un problema.

-Es fácil decirlo pero no sé si yo esté lista para iniciar de nuevo- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le impedía?

-Por los dos- Aunque ella ya no tuviera esperanza en mi yo la tendría por los dos como ella antes.

-No lo sé ya confíe en ti- Solo le pedía que confiara en mí de nuevo, no le pedía demasiado solo eso.

-Sé que falle- Sabía que había fallado pero haría lo imposible por no volver a comentarlo nunca más.

-Como estaré segura que no volverá a pasar- No podía asegurárselo podía darme el beneficio de la duda, nadie la amara como yo lo hago.

-No pasara- ¿Cuántas veces tenía que seguir asegurándoselo? ¿Por qué solo no me creía?

-Nadie me lo asegura no quiero salir lastimada- Yo no quería verla lastimada y me aseguraría de que no saliera así.

-Solo una- Solo una vez más que confiara en mí, enamorándonos por segunda vez por favor.

-Yo…- Sabía que podía negarse estaba en si derecho pero ¿No se deba cuenta? Yo no debía dejarla ir no me daría por vencido.

No podía creerlo parecía que todo se resumía en esto no podía ser veo como me mira esa mirada me pone en marcha aunque ella decía que esto no llegaría a algún lado yo sabía que si había esperanza para nosotros mientras yo solo podía pensar ¿Esto se terminó? No esto no se ha terminado tengo todo al descubierto no dejaré que esto termine así sea lo que sea debía actuar ahora no terminara así.

-De nuevo- En verdad estaba desesperado pedía una oportunidad pedía ser perdonado ¿Lo haría? No lo se esperaba que si que viera lo que estoy haciendo para que esto funcionara de nuevo.

-De nuevo- Suspire aliviado estaba dispuesta a intentarlo de nuevo esta vez no fallaría puede que no me perdone de nuevo.

 **Nota de la autora: Sé que puse bastante cursi a Rico cuando el odia ser así pero le toco esta canción además ¿Por qué no ver a Rico así? Sé que quizás la situación no es la que se espera de esta pareja pero así es esto espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer.**

 **La imagen que aparece corresponde al video de la canción la cual irá cambiando dependiendo del video, en caso de que no haya video pondré una imagen que trate de representar el capítulo. Próxima pareja Cabo y Shauna.**

 **Mari pie85: Lamento desilusionarte pero la canción es Show me yo seguiré el orden del álbum además que en la descripción del capítulo pongo que canción es, gracias.**

 **Marie2486: Aquí si habrá mucho romance dada las canciones por lo que dicen y por lo que le agrego, me alegro que te haya encantado, gracias.**

 **Guest: Wazaa, pensé en hacerlo antes pero realmente no sabía cómo, obvio no olvido a nuestro chico Dustin, yo los amo a todos así que los junte y salió perfecto, posiblemente acabando este hago otro y ustedes decidirán, gracias.**

 **NicktheFox:** **Hola** **,** **no** **te** **preocupes** **entiendo** **que** **pase eso por mí no hay problemas lo importante es que te pongas al día con estos, trato de que sea más que nada la canción porque ese es el propósito con el que hice esto, solo decía lo de identificarlas por si tenían duda que en verdad fuera la canción solo eso, la música me inspira, gracias.**

 **Wolf-face:** **La** **canción** **es** **más o menos intensa así que tenía que hacer el capítulo así, por ahora ya viste que me he seguido con las parejas son doce capítulos así que habrá espacio aunque no todas hablan de amor, gracias.**

 **MabelCunningham-Madie:** **Creo que ya en varias ocasiones lo has hecho, de hecho ya viste que capítulo escribí creo que fue diferente a las que sabían que canción seguía esperaban espero te haya gustado yo lo escucho mientras escribo es mi cuarta vez escuchándolo, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4 Ni idea

Hola mis queridos lectores este capítulo sí que estuve inspirada y no era para más ya que esta canción es una de mis favoritas así que el dedique bastante tiempo a este y más a la pareja que no se ha visto mucho pues darle su lugar y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie, el álbum "Elevate" le pertenece a la banda Big Time Rush pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 4: Ni idea.**

Otra vez estoy lejos solo lejos de ella no me atrevo a acercarme para nada nunca me he atrevido a hablarme siquiera tengo miedo de su rechazo de que ya no pueda verla de la misma manera así tan pacifica ¿Por qué no puedo decirle nada? Pero cada vez que la miro me quedo congelado y no sé qué hacer estoy aquí sin embargo ella parece no notarlo ¿Por qué?

La amare, si no tiene a nadie a quien amar, la adorare si no hay nadie para adorar le mostraré sin no hay nadie que le muestre y la conocer si no hay nadie para conocer, todo eso por ella.

Cada vez que pasa cerca de mí me hace poner una sonrisa en mi cara y ni hablar cuando estoy cerca ella simplemente me deja sin aliento la verdad es que ella no tiene ni idea que aún estoy aquí a sus pies no tiene ni idea de lo que siento por ella ¿Por qué no se da cuenta de lo que siento por ella?

La besaría si no tuviera a nadie que la besara, la echo de menos dos segundos después de verla mi interior le grita que vuelva aquí pero yo no digo nada, por favor déjame verte, déjame tener ese corazón tuyo, solo dime lo que quieres que sea y eso seré para ti, un chico bueno o un chico malo tu solo dímelo y solo quiero respirar hasta que esté de nuevo cerca de mí solo eso te pido.

Estoy aquí de pie, expresado todo lo que siento me acerco un poco más noto que tu mirada me capta finjo estar solo ahí pasando el tiempo, por favor dime que me puedes escuchar todo lo que estoy expresando por ti, no parar hasta que sepas que no voy a dejarte ir trato de entrar a tu corazón pero si no intento nada sé que será inútil, tomaré todo tu amor hasta la última gota y cuando termine pediré mas

Estoy aquí de pie esperando a hacer algo quiero ir y hablarle pero nada me responde no puedo moverme la veo alejarse y con ello mi oportunidad perdida ¿Qué debo hacer para que se dé cuenta? ¿Algo bastará?

Ella no tiene ni idea de lo que siento por ella ¿Algo estaré haciendo mal? Quizás que no le hablado o no se algo pero debe darse cuenta odio admitirlo pero soy un poco obvio en estas cosas hasta ella debería de verlo, voy caminando en dirección a donde ella se fue con la esperanza de volver a verla.

Tengo que hacer algo para que logre verme solo que no soy bueno en estas cosas la verdad no sé qué sucede cuando me acerque a ella ¿Y si me ignora?

Voy siguiendo el camino por donde estoy seguro que se fue cuando doblando casi choco con ella nos detuvimos quedamos frente a frente no se cómo reaccionar no supe que hacer solo me quede ahí inmóvil.

Esta era mi oportunidad solo que no me moví ni dije nada estaba shockeado al tenerla por fin al frente de mi ¡Di algo! Si no solo me pasara de largo y quedaré como un completo idiota por eso vamos hazlo no te puedes solo viéndola.

-Hola- Me saludo ella inesperadamente ¿Qué decirle? Vaya estaba tan nervioso que no sabía qué hacer.

-Hola- Repetí lo mismo parecía un robot entrenado así de mal me veía pero bueno no todos los días la chica que te gusta te habla.

-¿Eres Cabo cierto?- Conocía mi nombre no puedo creerlo me parece increíble pensé que para ella no existía.

-Si lo soy y tu Shauna ¿Verdad?- Sería extraño que ya supiera de ella o al menos eso pensaba.

-Lo soy, te he visto un par de veces y he tenido ganas de acercarme a platicar contigo- ¿De verdad? No puede ser cierto.

-¿En serio? Porque yo igual he tenido muchas ganas de conocerte- ¿Ahora que debía seguir?

-Pensé que eras muy reservado solo te he visto de lejos- No era por eso sino que me daba miedo su rechazo.

-No yo solo soy algo tímido eso es todo- No le diría que temía miedo de su rechazo no se cómo se pondría.

-Podríamos salir ya sabes para conocernos mejor ¿Te gustaría?- ¡Me estaba invitando!

-No tienes ni idea- Por supuesto que me gustaría salir con ella esta era de esas oportunidades que solo aparecen una vez en la vida.

 **Nota de la autora: Espero les haya gustado este capítulo con este me tarde más que otros porque la canción en serio me gusta y cada vez que lo interpretaba de una forma venia una que me gustaba más hasta que quedo esta, gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir leyendo.**

 **Atención: A partir de este capítulo pueden elegir las parejas que vendrán más adelante así que digan cual les gustaría.**

 **La imagen que aparece corresponde al video de la canción la cual irá cambiando dependiendo del video, en caso de que no haya video pondré una imagen que trate de representar el capítulo.**

 **Mari pie85: Creo que tienes razón pero no quise dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver a Rico así, espero te haya gustado este, saludos.**

 **Eldayanet** **:** **Sé** **que** **nunca** **es** **así** **de** **hecho** **odia** **ser** **así pero ya que la canción lo pedía y nunca lo habíamos visto así pues esta fue la oportunidad de hacerlo gracias espero te haya gustado este, saludos.**

 **MabelCunningham-Madie:** **Me alegra** **que te** **haya encantado** **eso es** **lo** **que** **quiero lograr, yo la pongo al menos cinco veces para escribirlo, pues ya lo viste espero te haya gustado como lo plantee y gracias, saludos.**

 **NicktheFox:** **Hola** **,** **gracias** **trato** **de** **hacerlo** **lo** **mejor** **posible** **a** **la** **canción** **,** **por** **si** **te** **pierdes en la descripción de la historia pongo la canción pero te recomiendo escuchar cover girl que además de ser amada esa canción es la que sigue, descuidos tengo mucha paciencia para esperarlo y claro que se cómo es eso, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5 Chica de portada

Hola mis queridos lectores fue difícil escoger una pareja ya que me sugirieron muchas y enserio quise hacer una trate con tres parejas al principio pero no me gusto como quedo la canción con la pareja, esta canción es mi favorita y trate que fuera de lo mejor mis razones estarán al final la pareja es Skipper y Kitka y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie, el álbum "Elevate" le pertenece a la banda Big Time Rush pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 5: Chica de portada.**

La estoy mirando mientras ella ojea una de esas revistas que siempre trae no sé porque las mira tanto desde que empezamos esta relación que es poco lo hace he notado que siempre observa a las chicas de la revista y luego se observa a ella ¿Qué tanto pensara cuando hace eso? Noto decepción en su mirada creo que sé que es lo que está pasando.

-¿Por qué siempre eres tan insegura?- Le pregunte ya que ella no podía ver lo que yo veo en ella.

-Solo creo que no soy tan bonita como lo son ellas- ¿Por qué no pensaba eso? O al menos tomaba en cuanta lo que yo decía.

-¿Por qué no me crees cuando te digo que para mí te vuelves más hermosa cada día?- Ella solo se sonrojo pero no me contesto.

Cuando ella mira las revistas sé que ella piensa que nunca estará a su altura de esas chicas que salen en las portadas pero ella se equivoca ¿Por qué digo eso? Porque ella es mi chica de portada solo ella.

-Yo pienso que eres una superestrella- Me sorprendía que no me creyera ella es mucho más hermosa que esas chicas.

-No lo soy, pero gracias por tus palabras- ¿Por qué no veía lo que yo veía? No creo que sea tan difícil.

-Si lo eres- ¿Por qué no lo sabes? Era tan linda que incluso lastimada es lo que está debajo de su piel.

-Podrías tener alguien mucho más hermosa ¿Por qué estás conmigo?- Por la belleza que brillaba en su interior.

-Porque tú eres la única que mueve mi mundo- Solo ella porque ella era mi chica de portada.

De alguna extraña manera siempre veía el lado oscuro cuando todo estaba bien, la mire de pies a cabeza, traía esa ropa holgada que ocultaba su perfecta figura pero sabía que la amaba de la manera en que ella fue hecha, cuando ella miraba las revistas sabía que ella pensaba que no era lo suficientemente buena oh que equivocada estas.

-Tu eres mi chica de portada- Una portada que solo yo podría disfrutar solo yo eso era lo mejor de todo esto.

-¿Qué dices? Deja de estar jugando Skipper- No era un juego nunca hable más en serio en mi vida que hoy.

-No estoy jugando solo digo la verdad ¿Por qué te cuesta creerme?- ¿Tan baja autoestima tenia?

-Si es cierto lo que dices ¿Qué ves en mí?- ¿Saco mi lista? Porque si había una lista de lo que veo en ella.

-Tienes un corazón de oro; perfecto y original, eso vale mucho más que el físico que por cierto es hermoso- La mire insegura, de nuevo.

-Me gustaría que dejarás de ser tan dura contigo misma- Ella solo veía lo malo y dejaba atrás lo bueno.

-Es difícil ¿Sabes? Sentirte así saber que hay gente que es mejor que tú y que no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo ¿Por qué intentas que me sienta mejor?- Creí que ya lo había explicado.

-Porque cuando veo esa cara intentaría de mil maneras hacerte sonreír- No me gustaba que se comparara.

-Ay Skipper de verdad no sé qué haces a mi lado- Aquí vamos de nuevo con esas inseguridades suyas.

-Escucha la verdad es que no sé qué haces tú conmigo a veces siento que no te merezco- Ella era demasiado para mí.

-Nunca piense eso eres lo suficientemente bueno para mí- Creo que ya logre algo con ella.

-Exacto porque tú vales mucho deja de compararte con esas chicas porque eres más hermosa que ellas- ¿Por qué lo hacía?

-Solo tengo miedo de que un día encuentres a alguien mejor- ¿Es eso? Creo que ahora si tenía que dejárselo en claro.

-Eso será imposible ya que solo tengo ojos para ti, te amo- Por favor solo deja de ser tan dura contigo mismo.

-Yo a ti y mucho Skipper gracias por todas tus bellas palabras- Era lo menos que una chica como ella merecía.

-Oye era lo menos que podía hacer después de todo eres mi chica de portada- Tan hermosa por fuera y por dentro ¿Que más podía pedir?

 **Nota de la autora: Gracias a** **eldayanet** **que** **sugirió** **la** **pareja** **además** **que** **sus razones me con** **vencieron** **ya** **que** **como ella** **dijo esta pareja se ha visto muy poco y cuando ella aparece muchas veces es mala creo que fue bueno sacarla por un momento de ese papel de todas formas gracias a todos los que me sugirieron parejas créanme que yo igual me mate eligiendo una pareja pero sigan sugiriendo nunca se sabe gracias.**

 **MabelCunningham-Madie:** **Tenía** **que** **ser** **un** **muy** **hermoso** **final** **digno** **de** **es** **a** **canción, no paso mucho tiempo desde que lo publique cuando ya recibí tu comentario, lamento no haber escogido ninguna de tus parejas intente con Julien y Marlene pero no me agrado la forma en que quedó además que no se algo tenia que no me gusto pero gracias por sugerir.**

 **Mari pie85: Escucho mucho la canción para quede muy similar lo se tenía que hacerlo tan hermoso como la canción, también trate con esta pareja pero no quedo muy bien por eso la descarte, gracias por sugerir.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, la canción es perfecta así que por obligación propia tenía que hacer el capítulo igual de perfecto, otra persona me sugirió la pareja de Julián y Marlene como le digo intente hacerlo con esa pareja pero no quedo bien además como dije tus razones me gustaron bastante ya que sugeriste esta pareja espero te haya gustado, gracias.**

 **NicktheFox:** **Hola** **,** **me** **alegro** **bastante** **que** **te** **estén** **gustando** **son** **muy** **buenas** **canciones** **por** **eso** **decidi hacer** **esto** **,** **es** **de** **las** **canciones más bonitas del álbum, yo también hago eso pero sola porque si se molestan bastante, deberías escucharla en serio es la mejor canción al menos para mi la primera es music sounds better with you y yo cada vez más al mundo, gracias.**

 **Irina015:** **Me** **alegro** **mucho** **que** **te** **estén** **buscando** **,** **si** **esto** **es** **lo** **que** **quería** **decir** **,** **ha** **sido** **creo** **que** **la** **más** **larga** **y** **en serio** **le** **puse empeño a esa, siento que no pude hacer esa pareja ya veré si en otra lo hago pero de que hago esa pareja la hago, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6 Ámame, ámame

Hola mis queridos lectores fue una sorpresa para mí porque la pareja que hoy veremos me la pidieron tres personas que fueron bastantes además no pude dejar pasar esta pareja de ningún modo creo que muchos quera verla y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie, el álbum "Elevate" le pertenece a la banda Big Time Rush pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 6: Ámame, Ámame.**

Sabía que ella iría así que tenía que ir debía apurarme o llegaría tarde ¿Cuál era el problema? El problema es que Marlene había terminado conmigo ¿Por qué? No lo sé pero hoy lo averiguaría cueste lo que cueste después de un tiempo llegue a la fiesta por fortuna sabía que ella había venido así que tuve que tuve que buscarla no fue difícil estaba con sus amigas esto sería difícil.

Tenía que pensar muy bien en lo que iba a decirle no podía fallar así que solo me acerque su amigas me vieron y enseguida se fueron perfecto no quería hablar con ella y que ellas se metieran.

-Hola que casualidad verte aquí- No lo era sabía que vendría por eso también vine para hablar con ella.

-Sé que no es casualidad que estés aquí- Hablar con ella sería difícil siempre lo fue así que intentaría una cosa.

-¿Quieres bailar? Un baile o dos- Si aceptaba eso creo que podía hablar mucho mejor con ella.

-No Kowalski no quiero bailar ¿Qué quieres?- Seria más difícil de lo que creí así que solo tendría que improvisar.

-Sabes que no me voy a dar por vencido- Últimamente me evitaba pero ahora ya no podía hacerlo.

-Tú sabes que no quiero saber nada de ti- Ella mentía la conocía perfectamente para poder saberlo.

-Estoy leyendo tu mente, sabes que soy un psíquico- Ella también me conocía así que no debía sorprenderle.

-Solo déjame en paz- ¿Por qué seguía con esto? Yo solo quería hablar con ella de lo que teníamos.

-¿Por qué tratas de ocultarlo?- Eso es lo que nunca entendí ella siempre trataba de ocultarlo pero yo me di cuenta.

-¿De que estas hablando? No oculto nada- Claro que lo hacía siempre lo hacía no sé porque me sorprende.

-Ocultar que tú me amas- ¿Por qué lo ocultaba? No ganaba nada con hacerlo de hecho perdía.

-No te amo no sé porque inventas eso- No lo inventaba ella misma me lo decía sin utilizar palabras.

-Solo di que me amas- Quería oírlo de su boca no me bastaba solo con saberlo por mi cuenta.

-No diré algo que no siento, para ya- ¿Porque no lo aceptaba? Ya no perdía nada con solo decírmelo.

-No puedo parar y no lo haré- Solo quería que me lo dijera era todo así que solo la seguí mirando.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto? Deja de hacerlo- Ahora todo lo que hacía le molestaba vaya que ha cambiado.

-Tienes ese rojo en tus labios dulce- Me acerque a ella un poco para mi fortuna ella no se alejó se quedó cerca muy cerca de mí.

Levante mi mano acercándola lentamente hacia ella toque su mejilla estaba caliente sabía que era por mi causa el efecto que provocaba en ella, estamos bajo las luces la emoción de la noche apenas viene, ella hizo lo mismo estaba perdiendo el control tenía esa sensación de poner las manos al aire de repente de se alejó.

Estaba lista para salir así que lo hizo yo la seguí, pedía que no me dejara afuera en al piso es una carga de emociones eso.

-Marlene solo di que me amas si quieres te dejo en paz pero dilo- Solo eso quería vamos no era nada difícil.

-No lo diré- Ella de nuevo trato de irse pero nuevamente se lo impedí sujetándola delicadamente.

-No me digas que no- Porque no aceptare su no como respuesta solo pedía que me dijera que me amaba.

-La respuesta sigue siendo no hagas lo que hagas- ¿Era un reto? Bueno pues reto aceptado.

-Vamos ven conmigo y no acepto un no como respuesta- ¿Qué estas esperando? Sabes que quieres ir.

-Marlene no me digas adiós cuando acabamos de decir hola, solo vámonos- Solo ella podía complicar esta situación.

Comenzamos a caminar esperaba que estuviera lista para esto solo di que me amas yo necesito saberlo pero no de negaba a decírmelo ¿Por qué? Llegamos a donde todo comenzó creo que aquí sería más fácil que me lo dijera.

-¿Lista? Solo dilo di que me amas- Aquí vamos solo dilo de una vez por todas oh tendría que hacer algo.

-No lo diré Kowalski ya déjame ir- Pero no la dejaría ir hasta que me dijeras así que creo que tomaré la situación.

-Yo te amo solo te pido que me ames de la misma forma, ámame- Espero que tenga más confianza para decírmelo.

-Te odio demasiado pero tienes razón te amo- Creo que todo lo que hice esta noche valió la pena.

-Solo ámame- Esperaba que esto volviera a comenzar ya no me importaba porque termino solo quería continuar donde lo dejamos.

 **Nota de la autora: Como dije esta pareja pues fue algo pedida además yo igual quería hacerla espero les haya gustado estuve varias horas pensando porque la canción es un poco complicada y este fue el resultado gracias a los que sugieren créanme que trato de hacer lo mejor posible.**

 **MabelCunningham-Madie:** **Bueno** **espero** **esta** **vez** **no** **te** **hayas** **perdido** **,** **lo** **es** **no** **duro** **mucho** **y** **no** **supe** **bien** **como** **hacerla** **por** **suerte** **salió** **tal** **y** **como esperaba, son los que más quiero que pueden perfecto, el chiste es escucharla y leerlo así es mejor, saludos.**

 **Marie2486: Me alegro que te haya encantado espero que los otros que vengan también, saludos.**

 **Eldayanet: De nada pero tú me convenciste, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto, lo sé yo también casi lloro, sería bastante extraño tengo tantas parejas que tengo que ver pero créeme si fuera por mi hago todas, otro argumento bueno pero esta pareja gano, saludos.**

 **Mari pie85: Gracias a ti por sugerir lo aprecio mucho me alegro que te gustara veo que logre lo que quería, saludos.**

 **Wolf-face:** **Lo** **sé,** **creó** **que** **por** **eso** **me** **gusta** **tanto** **esta** **banda** **,** **pues** **esa** **canción** **esta** **próxima** **,** **será** **el capítulo** **diez** **, bueno** **a** **ti** **y** **a** **otras** **personas** **les** **hice** **caso** **,** **descuidan** **esa** **pareja** **la** **pondré** **ya** **tengo** **la** **canción, así ya no te molestara más con eso, saludos.**

 **NicktheFox:** **En** **cuanto** **puedas** **escúchala** **,** **la** **recomiendo** **demasiado** **esta** **hermosa** **,** **sinceramente** **yo** **no** **lo** **esperaba** **pero** **lo** **escribí, no dudo que me sugieran una bastante extraña que seguro escribiré, pues como viste lo puse y te entiendo también la leo a ella también para ella es este capítulo, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7 Sí yo gobernará el mundo

Hola mis queridos lectores agradezco a quien sugirió esta pareja algunos ya tenían ganas de ver esta pareja este capítulo estará algo complicado pero así es la canción dice muchas cosas extrañas pero aun así es genial y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie, el álbum "Elevate" le pertenece a la banda Big Time Rush pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 7: Sí yo gobernará el mundo.**

La misión había terminado Eva y yo nos reuníamos como siempre para charlar un poco al respecto esto ya se había vuelto rutina luego de una larga misión ahora estábamos charlando sobre lo que quería hacer el enemigo.

-Todos quieren gobernar el mundo es un poco absurdo ¿No lo crees?- Lo era, pero viéndolo de su perspectiva no tanto.

-Lo es pero todos haríamos varias cosas si gobernáramos en el mundo- Todos teníamos algo que quisiéramos hacer.

-Si tú gobernaras en el mundo ¿Qué harías?- Sonaría un tanto extraño lo que haría pero se vale soñar.

-Si yo gobernará el mundo tiraría todo el dinero en el aire como confeti ¿Y tú?- Sonaba tan extraño pero cada quien sus gustos.

-Si yo gobernará el mundo traería todas las fronteras abajo- Mucho más normal que lo mío.

-Si yo gobernará el mundo te lo daría todo a ti- Sonó algo cursi pero era verdad note su sonrojo ¿Nada lo tomaba bien?

-Tengo suerte de que no gobiernes en el mundo- Trate de mirarla ofendido pero sinceramente no me resulto.

-Si tu fueras mi chica nunca tendrías que preocuparte por alguna cosa ¿Y sabes porque?- Sé que sonaba absurdo pero era cierto.

-Está bien dime ¿Por qué?- Su sarcasmo me gustaba no pude evitar reír ella también lo hizo.

-Porque yo gobernaría el mundo y estarías justo a mi lado durante el show- Sé que eso de mandar al mundo sonaba loco pero estaba solo diciéndolo.

-Estas de broma ¿Verdad?- ¿Parecía que estaba bromeando? Sobre mandar al mundo si lo demás no.

-Dejaríamos cada regla establecida afuera y traeríamos abajo la casa- Seguía mirándome extrañada, no estaba mintiendo.

-Kowalski deja de estar bromeando- Ella seguía pensando que bromeaba cuando mi tono de voz decía lo contrario.

-Si tu fueras mi chica soñaríamos en alto- Porque no solo me hacía caso y dejaba de pensar que estaba bromeando.

-Si tu gobernaras el mundo estaría perdida- ¿Así seguiría? Bueno este juego se puede de dos.

-Daría golpes sobre mi pecho con alfombras mágicas iríamos a donde sea- Y no estaba bromeando.

-Kowalski de verdad para el juego- Ahora me toma de juego sé que yo dije algo similar pero es una forma de decir que seguiría.

-No trato de jugar, no trato de ser astuto solo trato de ser el rey y de que tú seas mi reina- Ojala le quede claro lo que intento decirle.

-¿Y si sucede eso que haríamos?- Sé que todo lo que decía sonaba algo extraño pero entre nosotros tenía sentido.

-Correríamos en las calles y si los policías tratan de pararnos les diremos al policía que nos pertenece- Eso no sonaba nada extraño.

-¿Solo eso harías si gobernaras el mundo?- Supongo que haría muchas cosas más con las demás personas.

-Haría que todos se levanten de sus asientos que patearan sus zapatos como si estuvieran en la playa saltando al ritmo cantando- Mi lado fiestero hablaba por mí.

-¿No crees que exageras con todo eso?- Podía exagerar mucho más pero mejor me lo guardaba.

-Se quién eres tu es lo que necesitas- Uno no podía ser serio toda la vida había también que divertirse.

-No necesito nada de lo que dijiste Kowalski contigo me basta y sobra- También con ella me bastaba.

-Solo decía todo eso para convencerte pero veo que solo hable por hablar- Aunque fue muy divertido.

-¿En verdad harías todo lo que dijiste?- Si lo haría hablaba muy en serio sobre todas esas cosas.

-Solo si yo gobernará el mundo- Claro que haría todas esa cosas digo ¿Quién no? Lo único bueno es que mando en su mundo.

 **Nota de la autora: Agradezco a Mari pie85 que sugirió esta pareja, la canción fue un poco complicada de pasar pero lo logre espero les haya gustado, en el siguiente capítulo ya tengo la pareja que protagonizara el siguiente capítulo será una sorpresa ojala les gusta gracias por sus comentarios saben que me ayudan mucho a seguir escribiendo.**

 **La imagen que aparece corresponde al video de la canción la cual irá cambiando dependiendo del video, en caso de que no haya video pondré una imagen que trate de representar el capítulo.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado ya que esta pareja es muy poco común, lo sé es difícil ya que quisiera hacer muchas parejas, pero solo puedo hacer una, solo escribo lo que sale, muchas gracias.**

 **Mari pie85: Lo sé, ya que esta pareja no es nada común ni normal, pero decidí darla una oportunidad como a todas, como viste te hice caso y escribí sobre esta pareja espero te haya gustado, gracias.**

 **MabelCunningham-Madie: Lo siento** **pero** **paso** **,** **creerme** **trate** **de** **ponerla,** **pero** **la** **forma** **en** **la** **que** **lo** **puse** **se** **vio** **tan** **rara** **que** **decidí** **quitarla, es mucho mejor leer y escribirla pero más que nada entender la letra solo así se puede ya viste que pareja domino el mundo espero te haya gustado, gracias.**

 **Wolf-face:** **En serio me alegro que te haya gustado, le puse empeño ya que la mayor parte de la canción solo dice eso, son tan buenas canciones yo las escucho siempre en donde sea, es lo menos que puedo hacer, ya que te tomas el tiempo de leer esto el siguiente capítulo será la pareja que pediste, me lo imagino espero le guste, será especial para ella, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8 Invisible

Hola mis queridos lectores esta es una pareja muy especial porque quien me la pidió me la estuvo pidiendo desde que inicie el fic además que es para su personita especial le prometí que la haría no sé si les agrade la pareja espero que sí y sin más capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie, el álbum "Elevate" le pertenece a la banda Big Time Rush pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 8: Invisible.**

Voy caminando en busca de ella, tantas personas pero ninguna es ella ¿Dónde está? Siempre se esconde, está sola se lastima a si misma cree que nadie se da cuenta pero yo sí, eso me lastima demasiado porque en verdad la quiero y duele ver que se haga todo eso.

Logro encontrarla oculta de todos como siempre lo ha estado ¿Por qué se siente así? No lo sé pero lo voy a averiguar no me acerco tan pronto solo lentamente no quiero asustarla pero no puedo evitar pensar mientras me dirijo hacia ella.

¿Te has preguntado alguna vez, cuando escuchas el trueno y tu mundo se siente tan pequeño? Ponte en la línea una y otra vez, mantener la sensación interior de que no saben que estas vivo estas fuera de la mente o simplemente invisible.

Pero no voy a permitir que caigas, te veo a través de todos y solo quiero hacerte saber…

-Cuando las luces de la cuidad se apagan tu estarás ahí brillando- Ella iba a hable per le indique que no lo hiciera aún no.

-Eres una estrella y el cielo es el límite y yo estaré a tu lado- Trato de volver a hablar pero nuevamente se lo negué quería terminar de decirle todo.

-Tu sabes no eres invisible para mí- Ella sabía que no iba a ser invisible para mí nunca lo ha sido y dudo mucho que alguna vez lo sea.

-Alguna vez piensas de lo que este de pie en el borde- Esperaba que estuviera entendiendo lo que trataba de decirle.

-Y sentiste el deseo de rendirse pero simplemente no pudiste alejarte- Infinidad de veces me evitaba ¿Por qué? No lo sé y no me interesa.

-Y noche tras noche siempre tratando de decir lo que sientes- Ahora si le indique que hablara pero solo se calló de nuevo.

-¿Vas a hablar o te perderás en la multitud?- Esperaba que dijera algo pero solo se queda así sin hablar conmigo.

-¿Tomás la oportunidad o permanecerás invisible?- Solo tomo mis manos apretándolas ¿Eso era buena señal?

-Quiero que entiendas que no dejaré que caigas- En lo que sea que estuviera yo no la dejaría sola jamás.

-No tienes por qué hacer todo esto Skipper de verdad- Yo estaría donde ella estaría, tengo que buscar el momento.

Y yo solo quiero hacerte saber, que ya sabes no eres invisible para mí y lo sabes no vas a ser invisible para mí.

-Me gustaría que pudieras ver lo que yo veo- Que pudiera verse más allá, sé que ella solo veía sus defectos y sus errores pero no más.

-¿Por qué?- La misma pregunta ofendía, porque sinceramente me molestaba que no viera sus grandes virtudes.

-No preguntes porque, basta con mirar el interior es todo lo que necesitas y no entiendo porque no lo ves- Porque no lo ves.

-Solo ve, porque eres tan hermosa y cada vez que te veo lo confirma más- Note el sonrojo, creo que esa era otra buena señal.

-Eres hermosa en todo tiempo y lugar, todos ven eso- ¿Lo ves? Tú no eres invisible para nadie menos para mí.

-Por favor solo déjame entrar te prometo a que no te lastimare- Sé que lo único que sentía era miedo pero conmigo no tenía por qué sentir eso.

-No lo sé yo solo quiero estar sola- Vi sus ojos me estaba mintiendo no quería estar sola y yo no la dejaría sola.

-Sé que es mentira pero confía en mi yo no pienso lastimarte a ti jamás solo confía- Ella me miraba desconfiada no la culpaba de nada.

-¿Cree que no veo todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor? ¿Lo que te haces a ti misma?- Y a pesar de todo estoy aquí.

-Yo…- Si ella pensaba que era invisible antes todos, que nadie veía su dolor pero yo si lo veía y hasta lo sentía.

-Doris solo quiero que habrás los ojos que salgas de esto pero yo no te dejaré caminar sola, no quiero dejarte caminar sola- Solo entenderlo por favor.

-No quiero que cuando descubras que no puedo simplemente te vayas- Jamás lo haría, creo habérselo dejado en claro.

-No lo haría nunca soy incapaz de siquiera pensarlo además que estoy seguro que saldrás de eso- Tenia toda mi fe depositada en ella.

-No quiero que sufras conmigo- Sufro por no estar con ella sufro por lo que se hace sufro cuando ella sufre.

-Saldrás de esta te lo aseguro juntos lo haremos ¿Y sabes porque?- Solo esperaba que me escuchará.

-¿Por qué?- Una sonrisa amenazaba con salir pero ella la evitaba nunca la había visto sonreír.

-Porque no eres invisible para mí- Por fin la sonrisa salió y vaya que era hermosa digna de admirar siempre.

 **Nota de la autora: Agradezco a** **Wolf-face** **que** **sugirió** **la** **pareja** **o** **mejor** **dicho** **a** **su** **novia, en otras cosas como saben el álbum tiene doce canciones que serían los capítulos que tendría este fic pero decidí agregarle una canción extra que no está en ningún álbum (ya elegí la canción y la pareja) así que serán trece capítulos de este fic.**

 **La imagen que aparece corresponde al video de la canción la cual irá cambiando dependiendo del video, en caso de que no haya video pondré una imagen que trate de representar el capítulo.**

 **Mari pie85: Lo sé, mías también creo que por eso en serio le puse demasiada atención a ese capítulo, si yo gobernará el mundo la serie de los pingüinos seguiría, espero te haya gustado esta pareja y el capítulo, saludos.**

 **MabelCunningham-Madie: Como** **corte algunas partes bastante interesantes, pero era difícil poner esas partes a lo que escribía, pero me alegro que te guste como quedo, yo canto, bailo, grito mientras escribo así que es normal, espero te haya gustado sé que metí de mas pero me pareció interesante poner eso ¿No se ve? Vaya no sé qué paso en la mía si se ve veré que paso, ¿En serio? Espero seguir haciéndolo, saludos.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, me costó ya que corte varias partes que no estaban quedando con la historia, pero finalmente lo logre, sé que costo pero es un reto y lo supere, lo hago porque me gusta hacerlo y más compartirlo con ustedes, saludos.**

 **NicktheFox:** **Hola** **, ya** **te he dicho** **no** **hay** **problema** **yo** **entiendo** **que** **pase** **eso** **,** **a** **mi** **me** **ha** **pasado** **varias** **veces** **, trato de que** **en** **todos** **haya** **conversaciones** **y** **no** **solo** **narraciones** **porque** **se** **vuelve** **un** **poco aburrido** **la** **narración,** **gracias de hecho ellos deberían saber que eso está mal sea lo que sea creo que saben que lees fics y hasta lo hacen a propósito ¿A quién no?, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9 Mejor momento de nuestra vida

Hola mis queridos lectores en el capítulo pasado nadie sugirió pareja por lo que elegí entre unas que se me ocurrieron pero esta salto de repente y tenía que hacerla no podía faltar y muchos estarán de acuerdo conmigo la pareja es Kowalski y Doris y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie, el álbum "Elevate" le pertenece a la banda Big Time Rush pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 9: El mejor momento de nuestra vida.**

¿Te estoy mirando? Sí, me estas mirando hay algo acerca de ti que me está volviendo loco, entonces ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué puedo decir? Ella es hermosa, inusual la cosa más bonita en la sala.

Después de un rato decido acercarme a ella, sé que no me ha perdido la vista ni un segundo así como yo a ella esto podría ser buena señal estoy dispuesto a todo esta noche y lo conseguiré estoy dispuesto a conseguir el mejor momento de mi vida.

-Nadie más se compara a ti- Solo que hiciera lo que hace y podía estar segura de que yo estaré allí para ti.

-¿Qué pretendes conseguir con eso?- Enseguida se puso a la defensiva desde ese momento supe que no sería difícil.

-Si solo tomarás mi mano- Estire mi mano hacia ella, ella solo la miro pero no la tomaba vaya que esto era complicado.

-Ni pienses que lo haré hasta que me respondas- Se lo respondería pero para ello necesitaba que me diera su mano.

-Solo dame la oportunidad- No le costaba decir "no te preocupes por nada" solo que bailara toda la noche.

-¿Oportunidad de que?- No contestaría sus preguntas ya que ella no me hacía caso solo hablaría a mi beneficio.

-Si te sientes la chica adecuada solo dame la mano- Mi mano seguía estirada pero finalmente la tomo enseguida la pegue a mi cuerpo.

-Muy bien ya me tienes donde querías ¿Ahora qué?- La misma pregunta me salto ahora que hacer, ya improvisaría.

-Vamos a festejar toda la noche- Lo primero que se me ocurrió lo dije ¿Porque no? Dudo que hubiera otra cosa por hacer.

-¿Eso es lo que planeas hacer?- Trato de sonar ofendida pero no lo logro ni un poco se notaba que quería reír.

-Sera el mejor momento de nuestras vidas- No podía luchar contra lo que estaba sintiendo por dentro.

-¿Así lo crees tú? Me sorprendes- Podemos festejar toda la noche, sí el mejor momento de nuestras vidas chica.

-Anda, vamos a festejar toda la noche- No puedo ayudarme a mí mismo porque, chica eres tan volada.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero lo mismo que tú?- Porque sé que ella lo quería sus ojos la traicionaban

-Lo sabía en el momento en que veía tus ojos que tú podrías ser la única- La única con la que sería el mejor momento de nuestra vida.

-No estés tan seguro ¿Sabes? yo podría mentirte- Si chica pero tus ojos no lo hacen al menos no conmigo.

-Tú eres solo mi tipo, eres algo que no se debe dejar pasar- ¿Acaso no es obvio? Se lo demostraría.

-No pareces de esos que toman "algo" en serio- ¿No lo parecía? Bueno que las apariencias no te dejen engañar.

-Nadie más se compara a ti- Sigo aquí con ella porque hace lo que sigue haciendo simplemente me encanta.

-Mira mejor déjalo hasta aquí no tienes que seguir- Pero yo quería seguir de verdad quería y estaba seguro que ella también.

-No, no tenemos que dejarlo esta noche- Solo continua conmigo no que hizo repente que todo lo logrado se fuera.

-No puedes obligarme a quedarme- Sé que no podía jamás lo haría pero pretendería hacerlo solo para que se quedara.

-Nos quedaremos en la pista de baile toda la noche si es necesario- Sube el volumen apaga las luces.

-Escucha solo déjame ir- ¿Es que no lo había entendido aun? No quería más bien no podía dejarla ir.

-No quiero dejarte ir- Estoy seguro que si lo hacía me arrepentiría por mucho más tiempo del necesario.

-Haré de esta noche una noche que no olvidaremos- Y viviremos sin remordimiento alguno de esto.

-¿Estás seguro? Cualquiera pudiera vernos- ¿Eso importaba? Nadie más importaba que nosotros.

-Nadie más que nosotros- O al menos eso hasta que el sol saliera porque festejaríamos toda la noche.

-¿Solo nosotros? Espero que sea de lo mejor- Lo seria ella no tenía por qué preocuparse.

-Sera el mejor momento de nuestra vida- Eso era lo único que podía asegurar por esta noche.

 **Nota de la autora: Por si no leyeron al principio la pareja de este capítulo fue Kowalski y Doris lo puse antes porque como vieron la pareja no es muy implícita en el capítulo, este capítulo es en total la canción lo que le agregue fue muy poco, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **La imagen que aparece corresponde al video de la canción la cual irá cambiando dependiendo del video, en caso de que no haya video pondré una imagen que trate de representar el capítulo.**

 **MabelCunningham-Madie:** **Gracias,** **la** **verdad** **es** **que** **le** **puse** **demasiado** **sentimiento** **,** **espero** **que** **este** **también** **te** **haya** **gustado,** **porque** **ahora** **si** **no corte** **ninguna** **parte** **de** **la** **canción** **,** **lo** **sé** **a** **mi también** **, somos demasiado** **normales** **,** **gracias** **.**

 **Wolf-face: ¿A quien** **no** **?** **Es** **que** **las** **canciones** **son** **tan** **… el** **siguiente** **capítulo** **será** **superstars** **tratare** **de** **hacerlo** **lo** **mejor** **posible** **,** **te** **lo** **aseguro** **,** **de** **nada** **solo** **te** **agradezco** **a** **ti** **que** **te** **tomaras** **el tiempo** **de leerlos** **y** **a** **ella** **igual** **,** **yo** **tampoco** **pero** **si** **a** **ella** **le** **gusta** **por** **mi** **está** **muy bien, gracias.**

 **PC: Hola, no tienes de que agradecerme supongo que no era mala idea ver esa pareja también gracias a ti por leer este capítulo, respeto eso espero en otra ocasión volver a hacer esta pareja, lo sé desde que** **Wolf-face** **me** **dijo** **que hiciera de esta pareja elegí la de invisible para ello, gracias.**

 **Mari pie85: Lo sé, yo nunca la he visto, pero me la pidieron desde hace tiempo además yo también quería hacer esta pareja así que no dude en hacerlo, lo sé no entiendo porque paso eso, lo tuyo se oye mucho más interesante así se empieza, gracias.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, lo se te juro que puse lagrimas a ese capítulo, fui escribiendo poco a poco hasta que el capítulo termino, lo se me pidieron esa pareja y yo también quería verla y decidí hacerla , así salió esta pareja, créeme yo también la amo, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10 Superestrella

Hola mis queridos lectores el capítulo de hoy fue bastante difícil ya que la canción es muy repetitiva así que tuve que agregarle bastante pero aun así quedo algo corto además que la canción es si es corta, espero y les guste la pareja del día de hoy es Cabo y Cazadora y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie, el álbum "Elevate" le pertenece a la banda Big Time Rush pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 10: Superestrella.**

Esta es la noche y aquí vamos tu luces brillante, yo sé que lo sabes entonces vamos, adelante y déjalo ir, tu brillas como una estrella yo quiero estar donde estas vamos a tomar el control de este club estas brillando en la oscuridad tu iluminas la noche.

Estamos aquí por fin llegábamos esta noche era nuestra noche debía ser demasiado especial dado con quien estaba, sé que ella esperaba mucho de esta noche esperaba poder lograr sus expectativas.

-Tú quieres diversión, entonces divirtámonos- Que esta noche fuera algo inolvidable para ambos.

-Eso es lo que más deseo pero contigo- Note a nuestro alrededor mirándonos pero en realidad no me veían a mí.

-Todas las miradas están en ti- Tanto de los chicos como de las chicas no los culpaba ella estaba deslumbrante.

-No sé por qué me ven tanto ni siquiera se bailar- ¿No? Lo disimulada muy bien pero eso se podía arreglar.

-Esto va hacia abajo, abajo, ahora mismo y no puedes perder- Aprendía muy rápido enseguida pudo hacerlo.

-Entonces divirtámonos, eso es que lo harás- La cuidad habla en este momento pero eso ella ya lo sabe.

-¿Tú ya lo sabes cierto?- Ella me miro extrañada no, no lo sabía ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta?

-¿Saber qué?- Vaya que era un poco despistada o yo era demasiado misterioso con lo que trataba de decirle.

-Que eres una estrella, una superestrella- La más brillante y la más hermosa y ahora ella ya lo sabe.

Es tiempo me encanta esta sensación, podemos retroceder al principio de esta noche loca así que, dejémoslo ir, solo déjate ir conmigo que esta noche nada te pasara porque yo te cuidaré.

-Olvida la luna, ignora cielo- Que esta noche es la nuestra, pero más para ti que brillas en esta oscuridad.

-¿Qué tienes planeado para nosotros?- Toda la noche estaba lista y puesta solo para nosotros.

-Porque todo el mundo es tuyo esta noche- Así que podíamos lo que sea que la noche es joven.

-No, todo el mundo es nuestro esta noche- Así que solo disfrutarlo al máximo como si no hubiera mañana.

-Consíguelo chica es tu tiempo- Nuestro tiempo seria ilimitado solo hasta que ella quisiera parar.

-¿Cómo se cuándo debemos parar?- Ni yo mismo sabía cuándo pero le daría un aproximado de cuándo nuestra noche se acababa.

-Brillara hasta la luz de la mañana- Creo que en ese momento sería bueno empezar a parar.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto tan especial?- Es lo menos que ella se merecía después de lo que era para mí.

-Porque eres estrella, una superestrella- Sus ojos hacen aparecer que las estrellas no brillan.

 **Nota de la autora: Agradezco a** **NicktheFox** **que** **sugirió** **la** **pareja** **,** **sé que estuvo corto pero como dije anteriormente la canción es repetitiva en su mayoría y no repetiría los diálogos porque se vería mal algunos los cambie para completar el capítulo pero hasta ahí pude hacerlo espero les haya gustado.**

 **La imagen que aparece corresponde al video de la canción la cual irá cambiando dependiendo del video, en caso de que no haya video pondré una imagen que trate de representar el capítulo.**

 **MabelCunningham-Madie: Solo** **trato** **de** **hacerlo** **lo** **mejor** **posible, demasiado normal sin cuidado,** **espero** **haya** **sido** **lo** **qu** **e** **esperabas** **,** **aunque estuvo medio complicado este capítulo, saludos.**

 **Mari pie85: Gracias lo es, sería bastante extraño sé que tiene bastante parecido pero no deja de estar extraño, de todas maneras muchas gracias, espero te haya gustado, saludos.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, esta pareja se puede decir que si fue oficial así que tenía que ponerla, además la canción quedo perfecta, espero también adores este, a pesar que quedo bastante corto, saludos.**

 **NicktheFox:** **Hola** **,** **lo** **hacen** **,** **respeto** **mucho eso** **no** **siempre** **algo** **nos** **va** **a** **gustar** **,** **sé** **que** **tengo** **errores** **ya** **que** **apenas** **estoy** **aprendiendo** **a** **hacer** **esto** **aún** **no lo** **manejo** **muy** **bien** **,** **aunque** **tenga** **errores** **creo** **que** **quedara** **muy** **bien** **me** **encantará** **leerlo** **,** **te** **tome** **la** **palabra** **y** **aquí está** **la** **pareja** **que** **sugerirte** **espero** **te** **haya** **gustado** **,** **estaré** **al** **pendiente** **con** **eso** **,** **saludos** **.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11 No estás sola

Hola mis queridos lectores estamos acercándonos cada vez más al final sé que es triste pero tenía que llegar este es el antepenúltimo capítulo como dije antes le agregare una canción a esta historia la pareja de hoy es Rico y Marlene y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie, el álbum "Elevate" le pertenece a la banda Big Time Rush pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 11: No estás sola.**

Apuesto a que no te diste cuenta, la primera vez que tu corazón estaba roto tú me llamaste y hablamos hasta la mañana y el tiempo que estuviste varada yo estuve ahí antes de que aterrizarás no fue un espectáculo, me asegure de que llegaras a tu casa.

Otra vez estaba afuera con ella los demás la habían abandonado como siempre y como siempre la buscaban solo cuando querían algo, cuando ya no tenía nada que les gustara la volvían a lastimar pero ya no mas ya no permitiría que esto siguiera mas esta era la última.

-Lo que paso ahí esta vez, no es diferente- Era como la última vez según ella solo sería la última vez pero no lo era.

-Te prometo que esta vez sí es la última de verdad- ¿Cuantas veces no he oído eso de su boca? Pero no me escucharía.

-Pase lo que pase tú debes saber que sola no estas- A pesar de todo ella debía saber que siempre estaría con ella.

-Sé que tú siempre estarás ahí para mi aunque no lo merezca- Claro que lo merecía más que una persona como yo.

-Mira sobre tu hombro no tienes que preguntarte porque tú lo sabes- Ella lo sabía perfectamente no sé porque aun lo negaba porque se sentía menos tanto para creer que no merece una amistad así.

-Lo sé pero aun así no creo merecer alguien tan magnifico como tú- Al contrario yo no la merecía a ella.

-No estás sola, yo estaré ahí para sostenerte- Siempre lo he estado y siempre lo estaría aunque no quisiera.

-¿Aun quieres estar aquí? Entiendo si quieres irte- ¿Por qué no entendía que pase lo que pase no me iría?

-Me quedaré hasta que se acabe y tú lo sabes que no estás sola en esto- Lo sabía perfectamente pero no me creía.

-Solo espero que acabe pronto- Acabaría pero mientras tendría tiempo para hacerle entender mi punto.

-Todas las cosas por las que estabas estresada queriendo estirarte el cabello- Vaya que lo recordaba ese día no me separe de ella ni un segundo sentía la enorme necesidad de protegerla a como diera lugar.

-Lo recuerdo ¿Qué sucede con eso?- Supongo que tenía que ser más explícito con estos temas.

-Estaban todos desaparecidos pero yo estaba ahí escuchando- Como siempre he estado junto a ella.

-Aun no entiendo que haces aun a mi lado- ¿Por qué seguía desconfiando de mí? Solo debía confiar en que siempre estaría con ella que yo no soy ellos yo no tendría corazón para abandonarla.

-Tienes que creer en mí no te abandonare- No lo he hecho nunca y ni siquiera ha pasado por mi mente.

-Incluso si tú no puedes verme ahí estaré listo para sostenerte cuando caigas- Porque ella no estará sola nunca.

-¿Por qué hacer todo eso por una persona como yo? Sé que algún día te iras como todos- Seguía llena de dudas e inseguridades ¿No las estaba aclarando ya? Pensé que lo estaba haciendo bien.

-Yo estaré aquí para ti no importa lo que pase- Dale la vuelta a la hoja y deja de pensar en esas cosas.

-Eso es lo que muchos dicen pero nadie se queda- ¿No me he quedado yo todo este tiempo?

-Mientras yo respire tu no tendrás que preocuparte más ¿Y sabes qué?- Yo no seré como todos los demás, yo no me iré.

-¿Qué?- Esperaba que con esto le quedara claro que yo no iba abandonarla nunca no soy como los demás.

-Que no estás sola- No estás sola, me tienes a mí siempre me tendrás en las buenas y en las malas pero para siempre.

 **Nota de la autora: Sé que Rico no es así ni habla como lo hizo en este capítulo pero la pareja me surgió no se porque creo que alguien la sugirió antes y me quede con esa idea y en cuanto a la canción quise hacerla tal cual espero les haya gustado, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **La imagen que aparece corresponde al video de la canción la cual irá cambiando dependiendo del video, en caso de que no haya video pondré una imagen que trate de representar el capítulo.**

 **MabelCunningham: El** **león** **marino** **hembra** **que** **salió** **en** **un** **especial cuando** **fueron** **a** **la Antártida** **que** **Cabo** **la** **ayuda** **a** **regresar** **, no** **se** **si** **la** **recuerdes** **,** **no** **te** **fuiste** **sin** **leerlo** **y** **además** **comentar** **eso** **por** **más** **raro** **que** **sea** **me** **ayuda** **mucho** **,** **gracias** **.**

 **Mari** **pie85:** **Lo** **es** **,** **tiene ese ritmo que es inevitable amar, creo que no eres la única, es inevitable amar todas sus canciones, gracias.**

 **NicktheFox:** **Hola** **,** **gracias** **a** **ti** **por** **sugerirla en verdad porque no tenía idea de que pareja hacer, en verdad que me sirvió, trate de alargarlo lo más posible sin que perdiera si escénica, finalmente así termino, a mí se me ocurrió esta espero te haya gustado, gracias.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, fue lo máximo que pude alertarlo pero veo que hice un buen trabajo, yo tampoco lo vi venir pero la sugirieron y me agrado así que la hice, quedaron muy bien juntos, ¿Quién no? Es sensacional, gracias.**

 **Wolf-face:** **Todo** **mundo** **la** **adora** **,** **no** **los** **culpó la canción es muy buena yo igual la amo bastante, todos aquí son superestrellas, se puede decir que solo hago mi trabajo, al principio dude porque quedo algo corto pero veo que ese no fue inconveniente, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	12. Chapter 12 Elévate

Hola mis queridos lectores que más puedo escribirles que pues este es el penúltimo capítulo pero esta es la última canción del álbum espero que hasta ahora les haya gustado que ya se acaba esta historia la pareja de este capítulo es Kowalski y Becky y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie, el álbum "Elevate" le pertenece a la banda Big Time Rush pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 12: Elévate.**

Elévate un poco más alto vamos a hacer una fiesta en el cielo y celebremos elévate hasta que estemos volando mueve, mueve tus pies hasta que levites vamos a elevarnos.

-Olvídate de tu día en la vía láctea- Sé que hablaba un poco extraño pero eso siempre hacia yo daba entender nuestros planes diciendo cosas fantásticas.

-Tu haz que olvide mi día ¿Qué tienes planeado para nosotros?- Tenia varias cosas planeado para esta noche.

-Conozco un lugar donde podemos ir- Donde todo lo que ella quisiera hacer pudiéramos hacerlo realidad.

-Pareces muy entusiasmado ¿Sera seguro?- No tenía que tener miedo de esta fascinante noche que tendríamos.

-No necesitas tener miedo vamos te lo demostrare- Le demostrare que hoy solo abra diversión tal como ella quiere.

-No es miedo solo quiero saber a dónde me llevarás- Siempre tan impaciente como siempre seria especial.

-Te llevaré al espacio exterior aquí vamos- No le diría a dónde íbamos realmente se supone que era una sorpresa.

-¿Crees que debemos salir esta noche?- Vamos ella quería divertirse y yo también que sea divertida esta noche.

-Si quieres divertirte y sé que quieres- Así que solo vamos a divertirnos esta noche sin que nos importe nada.

-Está bien vamos- Seguíamos caminando hacia su sorpresa cuando llegamos a una increíble vista que decidí aprovechar.

-Estamos flotando en el aire, mira la vista desde aquí- Era maravillosa pero mucho más compartirla con ella.

-Es muy hermosa la vista me pregunto cómo se verá en diferentes partes del mundo- De eso podía encargarme yo.

-Te mostraré el mundo como nunca antes lo viste- Seria sensacional poder compartir eso también con ella.

-No importa en qué lugar este siempre que este contigo- Siempre lo estaríamos solo míranos aquí con todas estas estrellas.

-Estamos bailando en las estrellas- Esto sí que era hermoso y más compartirlo con ella esta noche.

-No importa donde estemos- Cualquier lugar del mundo sería especial si estábamos juntos eso importaba.

-Bueno creo que debemos seguir- Cierto no podíamos tardar en aquella tan esperada sorpresa.

-Estarás mejor con el cinturón de seguridad aquí vamos- Seguimos por un tiempo hasta que note que dudaba en continuar.

-Esas seguro que todo saldrá bien- Antes decidí no decir nada pensé que se le pasaría pero veo que no.

-No debes dudar- Todo saldrá muy bien debía confiar en mí y que no había razones para dudar de esta salida.

-No dudo, solo quiero saber que todo saldrá bien- Todo saldría bien me asegure totalmente de eso.

-Solo debemos escalar- Y seguir hasta que lleguemos a la cima, no tenía que tener miedo o dudas.

-Escalar dices vamos eso es imposible- Ella debía saber que en mi vocabulario esa palabra no existía.

-Quiero ver que lo hagas- No había razón para que ella dijera algo como eso podíamos seguir discutiendo pero llegamos el bar.

-¿Y ahora cuál es tu siguiente plan?- No pensara que solo es esto, hay mucho más después de todo la noche es joven.

-Rompamos el techo ahora- Sé que decía cosas locas pero ella siempre me entendía cuando hablaba así.

-¿Y para que haríamos eso?- Vamos ¿Ella no tenía imaginación? Solo eso hacía falta para que me entenderá totalmente.

-Es momento de alcanzar las nubes- Y no tenía que tener miedo sobre esto solo jugaba con las palabras.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?- Muy seguro aunque solo jugaba pero siempre trataba de ser serio.

-Y no, nos caeremos- Así como en toda la noche seguiríamos sin parar y no nos caeríamos ni un segundo.

-Bien entonces celebremos- Celebremos a lo máximo demostremos que estamos a otro nivel

-Vamos, vamos a celebrarlo elévate- Elevémonos a lo alto que esta noche es nuestra.

 **Nota de la autora: Espero que esta última canción del álbum les haya gustado la última canción que cerrará esta historia y con ello la pareja será sorpresa ya lo tengo listo espérenlo se subirá el martes y gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **La imagen que aparece corresponde al video de la canción la cual irá cambiando dependiendo del video, en caso de que no haya video pondré una imagen que trate de representar el capítulo.**

 **NicktheFox:** **Hola** **,** **lo** **es** **y** **mucho** **es** **una de mis muchas favoritas, tenían que serlo ya que así es la canción como tal, pensé que a algunos les sería extraño verlo hablar así, he tratado de que estos últimos dos sean de lo mejor espero te gusten, saludos.**

 **MabelCunningham-Madie: El** **internet a veces** **puede** **ser** **nuestro** **peor** **enemigo en varias ocasiones, precisamente cuando me sugirieron la pareja tuve que ponerla porque es otra coincidencia entre ellos, siempre** **ayudas te agradezco por eso, creo que todas las parejas aquí valen la pena, saludos.**

 **Mari pie85: Pues me la sugirieron y me agrado la idea además que tenía más en común entre estos dos, sé que fue inesperado yo tampoco pensé que alguien la sugiriera, espero te haya gustado la penúltima canción, creo que hasta yo llorare con la última canción, gracias.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, lo sé pero en un momento me la sugirieron y me quede con esa idea además no se me ocurrió otra pareja en ese momento que lo hice, la mayoría de las canciones te hacen llorar en este álbum, creo que por eso decidí empezar con este álbum, en mi perfil estoy poniendo cuando serán las próximas historias haré el tercer álbum ya estoy en eso, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13 Intermedio

Hola mis queridos lectores ¿Por qué lo subí hoy? Bueno mañana no estaré en mi casa por lo que me será imposible subir el capítulo este es el capítulo final pero no se preocupen vendrá otro, en cuanto a esta la historia comenzó con una pareja y tenía que terminar con la misma Skipper y Marlene pero no será como las otras la canción es "Intermission" ¡Favor de leer lo último del capítulo! es importante y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie, el álbum "Elevate" le pertenece a la banda Big Time Rush pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 13: Intermedio.**

Las cortinas se abren para ver la luz que brilla sobre ti y sobre mí esta noche, fingiendo para la multitud ponemos un buen show pero es una mentira, no podemos dejar de provocar una pelea, es el mismo drama cada noche camino fuera del escenario que causa todo ese juego es más de lo que puedo tomar.

Otra vez estábamos frente a frente viendo como podíamos arreglar esto pero el problema es que ya no tenía arreglo nada de esto y no era de ahora ya tenía tiempo pero ninguno de los dos quiso verlo antes.

-No quiero que esto acabe pero necesitamos romper, antes de que rompas mi corazón- Oh en verdad no quiero que termine pero es demasiado para ambos.

-¿Eso es lo que en verdad quieres?- No, no lo quiero pero de verdad esto solo no puede continuar de esta manera.

-No podemos vivir esta escena para siempre- Siempre peleas, discusiones eso no debe seguir así hay que detenernos ahora.

-¿Crees que es lo mejor para ambos?- Lo es, terminaremos matándonos si seguimos así con todo esto.

-Ahora, tú y yo estamos mejor, mejor separados- Creo que era el momento de tomar caminos separados y ser felices.

-¿Qué paso con todo ese amor? Creo que se acabó- Eso era lo único que no se había acabado entre nosotros.

-Pero te seguiré amando cuando se enciendan las luces, para nuestro intermedio- Ya era demasiado ya ninguno de los dos podía.

-¿No quieres seguir intentándolo?- Él problema es que ya lo habíamos intentado más de una vez y seguíamos lastimándonos.

-Una vez salí por la puerta, ya no puedo seguir actuando esa parte contigo- Ya no más hasta el límite habíamos llegado.

-¿Aun te importa lo que pase con nosotros?- Ese no era el punto es que ya no había nada entre nosotros.

-La química no estaba, me conectaba como si no me importará y… si lo hago lo hago- Era más costumbre que nada.

-¿Te sientes atado solo por compromiso?- No, simplemente me era costumbre como una rutina del día a día.

-No podemos dejar de provocar una pelea, es el mismo drama cada noche- No había día que no peleáramos por cualquier cosa.

-Podremos arreglarlo- Eran las mismas palabras que decíamos después de una pelea y después volvíamos a caer.

-Es más de lo que puedo tomar- ¡No! No quiero que esto acabe pero terminaremos rompiéndonos el corazón de eso estoy seguro.

-Entonces supongo que el amor se acaba aquí- No se acababa a pesar de todo no se podía extinguir.

-Sí, te seguiré amando cuando las luces se enciendan- Si a pesar de todo lo que nos dijimos en las incontables peleas que tuvimos.

-No entiendo porque todo esto ha llegado hasta aquí- Yo tampoco lo entiendo pero era fácil de interpretar todo esto.

-Ambos somos actores en una obra, vivimos nuestro amor en el escenario- Lejos de la realidad pero la realidad nos alcanzó.

-Entiendo eso pero ¿Tu punto es?- Mi punto era decirle lo que yo creía que había deteriorado esta relación.

-Pero sigues diciendo las mismas líneas antiguas para mí- Entonces, ¿Nos quedamos fuera de la pista?

-Entonces supongo que este es un adiós- No, no lo era había algo que haría que nos volviéramos a encontrar.

-No, sé que el amor nos llevara de vuelta- Como dije el amor no se había acabado solo todo lo demás.

-Para cuando eso suceda ¿Qué pasara con el amor que nos tenemos?- Por parte de ella no sabía pero por mi parte sí.

-Todavía te voy a amar cuando las luces se enciendan- Sé que aun después del tiempo la seguiría amando.

-Yo también supongo que hasta pronto- Si definitivamente nos volveríamos a ver eso lo sabía.

-Hasta pronto- Entonces ella se fue sabía que se habían acabado las discusiones, los insultos incluso las peleas pero no el amor.

Me senté en el frio suelo, cubrí mi rostro con mis brazos y las lágrimas empezaron a salir, a pesar de que estaríamos mejor aún dolía, siempre pensábamos que lo resolveríamos pero eso duraba poco después la tormenta se desatada sin cesar y así era esto teníamos que parar terminaríamos odiándonos, supongo que a veces el amor no es suficiente, pero esperaré el tiempo necesario.

-Para nuestro intermedio- Fue un placer habernos amado, besando, fue un placer habernos roto el corazón.

 **Nota de la autora: Sé que fue bastante triste este capítulo pero debía haber por lo menos uno de desamor, además que esta canción también es de mis favoritas así que tuve que agregarla, este no es el fin la próxima serie de one shorts es del tercer álbum 24/7 en mi perfil están todas las fechas por si gustan echar un vistazo.**

 **Gracias a todos los que comentaron leyeron y apoyaron este fic en verdad gracias sin ustedes no se hubiera hecho nada y recuerden todo esto es por ustedes y para ustedes.**

 **La imagen que aparece corresponde al video de la canción la cual irá cambiando dependiendo del video, en caso de que no haya video pondré una imagen que trate de representar el capítulo.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, ¿En serio? Me alegro que te encantará le he puesto empeño para que quedada increíble, lo sé es triste pero como dije esto no acaba aquí espero te haya gustado la pareja y el capítulo, gracias.**

 **NicktheFox:** **Hola** **,** **parece** **que** **tuviste** **suerte** **en** **que** **no** **te** **lo** **quitaran, espero no hayas hecho algo malo, pero así son las cosas a veces a si me tienen mis padre y no puedo hacer nada, sé que te agrada mucho igual a mí por eso decidí que este capítulo fuera de esa pareja, deberías escucharla es muy buena como todas las demás, gracias.**

 **Mari pie85: Solo las mejores parejas para estas hermosas canciones, a cualquiera le alegraría ser rusher es simplemente genial, con esta canción creo que soltaron algunas lágrimas, gracias.**

 **MabelCunningham-Madie:** **Si** **lo** **sabré** **yo** **,** **que** **muchas** **veces** **ya** **quiero** **subir** **el** **capítulo** **y** **el** **internet** **simplemente no me deja, claro que lo sé perfectamente, no para nada los comentarios me ayudan mucho a seguir con las historias, y las que vienen también vendrán la pena espero te haya gustado la sorpresa, gracias.**

 **Wolf-face:** **Por supuesto** **que** **lo** **es** **en** **general** **todas** **lo** **son** **,** **ojala** **lo** **fuera** **pero** **no depen** **de** **de** **eso** **sino** **de** **las** **persona** **s** **eso** **creo** **yo,** **como** **en** **los** **viejos** **tiempos** **de** **esa** **historia** **, espero** **que te** **haya** **gustado** **la** **pareja** **de** **este** **capítulo** **no** **tan** **sorpresa** **pero** **para** **mí** **lo** **fue** **,** **gracias** **.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


End file.
